Peace
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Maura blurts out the wrong thing, and Jane doesn't take it well. One shot.


**One shot...!  
**

**None of these characters are mine.  
**

**Please feed my review habit. My addiction and I thank you!**

* * *

_"Just one moment of peace,"_ Maura thought to herself as she entered the morgue to get ready to leave for the evening. _"I simply cannot focus well like this."_ She sighed heavily.

The day had been long. It started at 3 AM when she had received a call that lead to a double homicide and a very cranky Jane Rizzoli. Apparently, the detective was on the very end of a date when she received the call. Maura was dubious of this fact as Jane was more haphazardly put together than normal. It wasn't until four hours later that it had occurred to the doctor that Jane had been involved in something other than eating food and drinking alcohol when she was called out to the scene.

The thought had surprised Maura. Given Jane's apparent embarrassment at the idea of causal intercourse with Jorge, she was rather certain the brunette was not apt for "one night stands", as Jane called them. Of course, Jane had once told her she could "think of one or two 'human interactions' I've had I wouldn't call too meaningful" when she had commented on an engagement they were both involved with as been meaningful. Jane had scoffed at her, and she had told her that all human interaction is meaningful. Maura wasn't one to follow innuendo very well, but she was fairly certain Jane's retort was filled with it. Perhaps the doctor had misjudged the detective.

As far as Maura knew, Jane wasn't currently in a relationship. That thought made the doctor uneasy. Why wouldn't she know this information if Jane was headed into a new relationship? Why would Jane keep that from her? It just seemed so unlike her best friend.

By 7:30 that morning, Maura's mind was stuck on the idea of Jane sleeping with someone she knew nothing about. It was starting to affect her work efficiency. When Jane sauntered in to check on the results, it really should not have surprised Maura that the detective was irritated with her because the tests weren't completed.

"Maura," Jane had started, "What's wrong with you? Lack of sleep or something? You seem distracted, which is really not like you."

It had just fallen out of the doctor's mouth. She hadn't meant for it to. Ordinarily, she would have side stepped the question, but her mind was so preoccupied with it, she simply had to know. "Jane," she'd started and sped through the rest of the questions at lightning speed. "Were you sleeping with something when we called you in? Are you seeing someone? Why wouldn't tell me if you were? I thought you didn't do 'one night stands'? Do you not trust me? I didn't even know you were thinking about seeing someone. I mean," her voice had gotten faster and slightly shriller as she had continued on. "What about us?" As soon as it left her mouth, she froze.

In truth, she had no idea that was something that had crossed her mind, but, once it had fallen out of her mouth, there was no turning back. _"Shit."_ That was all she could think as she watched Jane's eyes narrow.

"What is that supposed to mean? 'What about us?' What _about_ us, Maura? We're friends, that's all. You know I'm not like _that_. Besides, what damn business is it of yours who I sleep with in my down time?" Maura had watched in something close to horror as Jane stalked toward the door. "Send someone up with the results when you get them. I can't even deal with this right now."

At 12:30, Maura had taken a small lunch break. She had decided it would be easier to take lunch in than deal with possibly seeing Jane as she went out for lunch. She pulled some cheese from the 'good fridge' and some crackers from her desk. She had just started on them when Korsak walked into her office.

"Doc, you got a minute?"

_"This is rather unlike him."_ She thought as she finished her bite of food. "Of course, Vince. I was just starting my lunch break. Please, have a seat."

"Thanks," she'd watched him settle uncomfortably in the chair on the other side of her desk. "Listen, normally I wouldn't butt into other people's business like this. I mean, especially my friends, but," he ran his hand across the back of his neck as he searched for the right words. "But, what did you and Jane fight about?"

_"This can only end in disaster."_ To give herself some time to consider, she took a slow drink of water before answering him. "Well, she was unhappy with the amount of time it was taking to finish the lab results. But, I can't say we fought over that. After all, that particular irritation is common with Jane. She simply lacks patience, and you know I refuse to rush the science."

She tried to look anywhere but at the man across from her as he watched her for a moment. "Is that all?"

"Why would you think otherwise?" She took another bite of food.

"Well, could be because I've never seen Jane that mad before. Could be because she nearly pulled Frost's head off when he cracked a joke. Could be because she cursed your name, said she couldn't deal, and walked out around half an hour ago to go 'cool off'. But, of course, I'm just speculating here."

"Oh, I see." Maura pursed her lips together in thought. "Well, we may have discussed what she was doing prior to her call in this morning."

"And?"

"And… I may have asked her if she was involved with anyone without my knowledge."

"That it?"

"No." She slowly shook her head.

"What else?"

"Vince, I'm not certain I want to answer that question, and you're aware I don't lie well. Please don't push this issue. Jane has every right to be angry with me. I over stepped a boundary line."

"I doubt it." Maura frowned at his certainty. "Jane has a habit of messing up anything that's good for her."

_"I just don't know…"_ The doctor closed her eyes for a moment. "I asked her, 'What about us'." She looked up at the senior detective. "Honestly, Vince, I had no idea I felt that way until I said it. I'm bad with my personal emotions. They're much more complicated than other things that I can actually quantify." She leaned back in her chair. "I've ruined a perfectly good friendship."

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Give her some time, Doc. I thought that might be the case. Look, she's pretty ticked off right now, but I think she's more mad at herself than you. I thought I'd come down here and give you some unasked for advice if what actually happened is what I thought had happened, and it looks like it has."

Maura gave a rapid eye blink as she tried to follow his sentence structure. _"If what had… ah, yes, that does make sense."_ She nodded. "Please."

"Jane runs. You're going to have to run faster if you want this to work out between the two of you. I happen to know for a fact she's was at home alone this morning when we called."

"How would you know that?"

"Because, I saw her throw her glass of wine on the guy she was out with and storm out of the bar last night. I'm guessing that date didn't end too good, if you know what I mean."

"I see." Maura chewed contemplatively on her bottom lip. "Then, why did she react as she did to my questions?"

"Because she's Jane." He shrugged at her. "Listen, I got to go, Doc. Good luck with whatever you decide to do."

By 6:30 that evening, Maura was beside herself. She was physically tired and mentally fatigued. She still had no idea what to do about her situation regarding Jane. The only things that had gone well were the results from her testing. The killer had been incredibly careless, and it had been a very easy case to close.

She had decided to take a quick dinner break and finish the cheese and crackers left over from lunch as she completed her reports for the day. She wasn't surprised when Jane didn't come down before she left to go home. She was incredibly surprised to find Jane at her desk when she went up a bit later to drop off the finalized reports on the detective's desk.

For a moment, she stood in the doorway to the squad room debating leaving and returning later when the brunette would be sure not to be there, but her plans were squashed at Jane's raspy, tired voice called out to her.

"You know, I can hear your heels before you ever make it here. You'd make a pretty bad ninja." Maura swallowed with some difficulty as Jane's eyes left her computer screen to meet her own. "Those the reports?"

"Yes." She walked over and handed them to Jane. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"Happens." Maura observed Jane's slumped shoulders and tense face. This interaction was causing Jane distress as much as it was herself. "Thanks."

"Of course." She turned on her heels and headed back the morgue. Her whole world just felt in discord. It was a cacophony of uncertainty and sudden drama. _"What have I done?"_ She asked herself as she entered the morgue.

Now, she stood in the middle of her domain with an expression of loss. She was lost. She had no idea what to do. _"Just one moment of peace,"_ Maura again thought to herself. _"How can I work well under these conditions?" _She put her face in her hands and gave a quiet sob.

_"Why am I crying?"_ The sobbing continued. _"Because I've destroyed my only friendship. I'll never be able to repair this."_ She began to shudder. She felt herself breaking down, her knees starting to buckle.

She would have fallen if not for a pair of strong arms catching her on the way down.

"If you need to take a nap, there's better places than the floor, Maura."

_"It can't be."_ Maura leaned back into the arms that were holding her and looked down at the hands. There was no mistaking those hands. _"Why is she here? Her actions don't make any logical sense. She's angry with me. Why would she be comforting me?"_ "Jane?"

"Yeah?" She could feel Jane's breath rush past her left ear.

"You're angry with me." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes with her hands.

"Maybe a little." Maura gave a weak smile as she felt Jane shrug.

"Why are you here?"

"Someone had to keep you from falling down on the floor."

Maura turned around to face the other woman. She was thankful Jane did not let her go; she was still unsteady on her feet. "Are you certain that person should be you?" She tried to blink back her tears. _"That was more meaningful than I meant. Perhaps that's for the best."_

"No, but I try not to over think things. Thinking gets me in trouble." Maura laughed at Jane's arrogant smirk.

"Jane…"

She sighed into the kiss. Unexpected but delightful, it was the right thing at the right moment.

"I don't understand. This morning…"

"I was being stupid and doing a stupid thing. I got scared. When I get scared I either fight it or run. Since I can't just slug you," Maura smirked at Jane's over-the-top eye roll and shoulder shrug, "I ran."

"What changed your mind?"

"Ma."

"Angela?"

"Yeah, I went to the house for lunch. She badgered everything out of me. Once I finished, she slapped me in the back of the head with the wooden spoon she was using to stir the pasta with and told me I had the sense God gave a turnip, or something like that. Then, she gave me a lecture on paying attention to myself. It was a lot worse than the lecture on not being single at 35, and I hear that one on a daily basis."

"You're joking?"

"No, not really. Actually, I want you to look at my head. It still kind of stings where she hit me. Thing is, she was right. I click with you better than anyone I've ever been around, guy or girl. Our family's always been pretty open about these things. Cousin Jackson's been with his husband for 20 years now. So, I figure, what the hell? You care about who you care about and the rest of the world can just kiss my…"

"Jane, language."

"You like my language. Admit it."

Maura inhaled deeply as she rested her head on Jane's shoulder. _"It's interesting that the scents can produce feelings of comfort. What was that article I was reading earlier…"_

"Maura, what are you thinking about?"

"I like the way you smell."

She closed her eyes and listened to Jane's chuckle reverberate. "Normally, you'd give me something about studies or something. You feeling okay?"

"I thought you'd appreciate a shorter answer than my normal commentary given our current situation. But, if you'd like the full, detailed description...?"

"No, that's okay." Maura tried not to whimper as Jane pulled back. "Ready to go? I got a bottle of wine and leftovers from Ma's at my place. Interested?"

_"Ah, normality, such as it is."_ She nodded and wiped at her face again. "I'll just get my purse and coat."

"Grab your extra set of clothes. I'm not driving you home tonight. You're stuck with me."

_"I'm not opposed."_ She picked up the dry cleaners bag containing her extra set of clothing. "I think I can deal with that."

"Good. No more crying. I hate it when you cry." She frowned as Jane grabbed the bag from her hand and slung it over her shoulder. "I was serious about my head."

"It's hard. I'm sure it'll be fine, Jane."

"Did my ears deceive me, or did Dr. Maura Isles just crack a joke?"

"Funny."

"You know it." The stopped to wait for the elevator, and Maura couldn't help but stare up at the taller woman. "Hey, we going to be okay?"

"I hope so. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Maura followed Jane into the elevators. "I think you aren't getting much sleep tonight."

"Oh my…"

"Yup, that's just one of the things you're going to be saying tonight."

As the elevator doors closed, Maura couldn't help but smile. _"We'll see who says what by the end of the night."_


End file.
